The Bad no Good day
by daydream believer1
Summary: The ongoing saga of J.D and Dr Perry Cox continues as they still realise that unfortunately they matter to each other SLASH I have updated. Finally
1. The Bad no Good day

As there is no slash stories for "scrubs" and this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone, I figured I'd write it. I don't one them, please don't sue I finally have some money which I would like to keep I promise to play nice with them.  
WARNING: Lots of yummerific Slash!!!!  
  
The bad no Good day  
  
God, what a horrible day, thought Dr Perry Cox, first two patients die on me, and then I tell Newbie off for something he did wrong, then I get yelled at by Carla another patient dies and the entire hospital is out of coffee. It has not been a good day at all.  
  
Dr Cox got out his keys and went to unlock his door to find out it was already unlocked. He shook his head he was positive he had locked it already, pushed the door open and was shocked to find J.D still in his uniform from work holding a clipboard, with an angry look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked clearly confused.  
  
J.D dropped the clipboard on the coffee table by his feet. It made a loud clunk as it hit the polished surface.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you treating me like crap." J.D said his voice deadpan.  
  
Dr Cox crossed his arms. "Really and what brought on this Nancy pansy boohooing bullshit."  
  
"I do everything for you, you want coffee, I get it. You want someone to change a dressing, I do it. You want someone to attach a drip to someone, I do it. Every single menial job you can think of, you get me to do it. Not once have you ever said please or thank you or given me any sort of recognition for it and I'm sick and tired of it." J.D stated.  
  
"And the clipboard?" Dr Cox questioned.  
  
"It is a contract I want you to sign."  
  
At this Dr Cox raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really" He asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Dr Cox picked up the clipboard and looked at it. "What does it say?"  
  
"Basically, how you are to treat me like any other intern and be nice to me." J.D looked down at his feet realising how stupid it all sounded.  
  
"So I have to stop my favourite hobby of teasing you because you got your feelings hurt. Poor snookums is itty bitty baby upsety weaty." Dr Cox smirked.  
  
"See your doing it again." J.D said looking upset.  
  
Dr Cox stepped closer, narrowing the gap between him and J.D and softly kissed him. J.D's entire body shut down. Dr Cox's toungue pushed at J.D's lips trying to get access to the boy's mouth. J.D realised where he was and opened his mouth letting Dr Cox plunder it. Dr Cox pulled away and licked his lips.  
  
"Still want to be like the other interns, Newbie." He asked.  
  
J.D's mouth was open in shock.  
  
Dr Cox looked at his watch. "I got to go. Don't break anything." He warned. He kissed J.D again, turned and was smiling all the way out the door and down the street. Looks like the day hadn't been a total loss after all, he thought to himself.  
  
The End  
  
So what do ya think? I thought it was pretty good, considering it was my first try at Scrubs slash. Please review. 


	2. The Movies

Hehehe I got two reviews telling me I had to continue the story so I am.  
  
They are still not mine so I'll borrow them for a little bit longer.  
  
The Movie.  
  
It was a few weeks after J.D and Perry had gotten together. Though only J.D was aloud to call Dr Cox Perry. They still hadn't come out of the proverbial closet and told everyone they were a couple. In fact both of them had locked the closet door barricade it and were in the middle of figuring out just how gay they were. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more. *  
  
Currently they were sitting on Perry's couch J.D curled up in Perry's arms watching Passions.  
  
"Lets go to a movie." J.D suggested.  
  
"No talking while the T-man is speaking." Perry ordered his eyes never leaving the box. J.D got up and walked to the T.V to turn it off. As he did so Perry let out a small whimper.  
  
"I want to go to the movies." J.D repeated.  
  
"But passions is on." Perry argued.  
  
"So. We are going to the movies." He jumped back on the couch. "Pleeeaaaseee." he begged, putting on puppy eyes and pouting.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me. Big." Perry said letting J.D pull him up from the couch.  
  
"Ok, but first we have to get you dressed."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Perry said looking down at his spaghetti stained work shirt and his bright blue board shorts. J.D raised an eyebrow and dragged him into their bedroom. He started to rummage through the closet and picked a few items of clothing.  
  
"These will do, try them on." J.D ordered.  
  
Perry looked at the clothes "No." He said stubbornly.  
  
J.D lent in and kissed him seductively he finished the kiss quickly. "Please, for me?" he asked.  
  
Perry just shook his head and got changed. While he was doing that, J.D exchanged his t-shirt for one of Perry's basketball shirts. He looked down at his pants; they would just have to do. "I'm done." Perry called out. "So what do you think?" He asked.  
  
"Gorgeous" J.D answered. Perry stood there with a black silk shirt, the top few buttons undone, tucked in loosely in to a pair of grey slacks. J.D kissed him softly. "I knew you'd look good."  
  
"You look gorgeous too, we good to go?" Perry asked.  
  
"In a sec, I'll meet you by the car ok?" J.D replied. Perry left and J.D grabbed a few things, quickly following after Perry stopping only to lock the door.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
J.D and Perry entered the foyer of the cinema, looking at all the movies that were playing. "So whadda you want to see?" J.D asked.  
  
"How bout that?" Perry asked pointing at a poster for "The Master of Disguise"  
  
"Ok, its starting in fifteen minutes so we'd better get tickets." J.D said looking at his watch. "I'll get the tickets, you get the popcorn." J.D continued.  
  
*In the movie*  
  
Perry had his arm around J.D, who was leaning on him. J.D looked up "Is this better than passions." He asked.  
  
"Anything's better than passions with you." Perry replied and kissed J.D.  
  
A few rows behind them, a blond girl looked up from the guy next to her and saw the two making out. It took her a minute to place them but then she silently whispered "Oh my God."  
  
Perry finally broke the kiss and they turned to watch the movie.  
  
The End for now..  
  
Just call me cutie: How is it confusing?? Glad you liked it. *Dances around singing "I'm on somebody's favourites"* YAY  
  
TasChiBandGirl: I know they first struck me as odd but come on, they so like each other. *Giggles* I'm glad you like them. 


	3. Coming out of the Closet Part One

Jee I'm getting good 3 updates in 3 days. Hehehe I feel tricky. I have officially kidnapped the entire scrubs cast especially the creepy janitor, cause he's moi favourite. I'm holding them for Ransom if you want them back I want one trillion million billion dollars and a chocolate loaded choc chip bickie.  
  
Coming out of the Closet Part One  
  
Elliot, J.D, Turk and Carla were planning on getting drunk as skunks and maybe if they had enough alcohol drunker. There was no special occasion; they all just need to unwind. They were now presently up to their second drunk game "I never." J.D was the starting player. He though for a brief moment "I never, uh drank an entire bottle of caramel fudge syrup." He said smirking at Turk.  
  
"That was one time on a dare, man." Turk said, drinking his drink in unison with Eliot. Everyone stared Elliot in surprise.  
  
"What? I was twelve and at sleep over party." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hrmmm, my turn uhmmm." Turk pondered. "Aha I've got it I've never had a crush on a teacher."  
  
Everyone drank. They went for a few more rounds, finding out that: Turk was afraid of clowns, Carla had made out with a girl and had been suspended from school for kicking a bully where it hurts, J.D had painted a nude model in an art class and had gone to band camp, Elliot also had gone to band camp and she was scared of snails. They were by now all happily drunk willing to answer anything. It had come around to Elliot again and though all her good intentions were to find out in private she just couldn't hold on to this lovely titbit of juicy gossip anymore. "I never." she began stopped and started again "I never kissed Dr Cox."  
  
Everyone stared at her except for J.D who just looked at the ground. "Dude, that is just urgh gross." Turk said looking at her in disgust. J.D mumbled something. "What was that J.D?" Turk asked.  
  
"I said it doesn't stop him from being a good kisser." J.D said a little bit louder and going bright red.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Carla exclaimed," Tell me you didn't, tell me you haven't." Her voice dwindled off and she sat there with a gaping mouth. J.D looked at the others: Eliot was doing a weird little dance singing "I knew it." And Turk well he had just fainted.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Somehow they had all managed to get totally wasted and when some one suggested prank phone calls the response was unanimous. Carefully J.D dialled a number and put it on speakerphone. They didn't have to wait long for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Perry asked looking at his clock and wondering whom on God's earth would be stupid enough to call him at three o'clock in the bloody morning. The fist voice he heard was someone counting them in. Then the drunken sounds of someone singing "I love Perry in the summer" to the chorus of "Dr Cox and J.D sitting in a tree." Realization dawned on him.  
  
"Shit." He whispered then he giggled. "What a way to come out of the closet."  
  
What will happen to our fearless heroes now? Will Elliot ever get over her fear of snails? How bad a hangover will they have? Find out next Time on the Bad no Good day.  
  
And now a word form our sponsors:  
  
Stuck in a rut with stories?? Fresh out of new Ideas?? Why don't you try our new Muse lollipop?? Its delicous, its faboulicous and it will leave you with brilliant ideas for stories.  
  
Warning: Over indulgence may cause rabid plot bunnies.  
  
Cutie: Figured who was watching them yet? Do you feel special you gave some inspiration to the anouncering bit. 


	4. Coming out of the Closet Part Two

I broke my perfect game and didn't add another chappie last night. I'm blaming it on work.  
  
The characters still aren't mine though the ransom still stands, and when its paid I'll think about giving them back. This is dedicated to Bec because of the really obscure X-files quote that only a really obsessed fan would get. Coming out of the Closet Part Two  
  
6:00 am at Turk and J.D's apartment  
  
"Wakey, wakey rise and shine" A horribly cheery voice rang out. The four adults very quickly woke up but not because of the voice rather because of the water that was being sprayed on the mall through the means of a garden hose, which Perry was holding in his hand. They all groaned in unison when they saw him.  
  
"You are one evil bastard. You know that?" Elliot said.  
  
"Hrrm you know this place looks a little dark, I think we need a little sunshine in here." Perry said opening the curtains.  
  
"I must be dreaming, cause I know for a fact that you are at work." J.D muttered.  
  
"This one horrible dream then." Turk said  
  
"Hate to break it to you children, you're not dreaming." Perry smirked.  
  
There were chorus of "Oh God" when they rememberd what they had done last night. Carla clutched her mouth and ran for the toilet. "Why aren't you at work?" J.D asked.  
  
"I called in sick." Perry replied.  
  
"You don't look sick." Eliot said.  
  
"Did you figure that one out all by yourself Blondie?" Perry asked. Elliot got up and ran to the toilet narrowly missing Carla on her way out. Carla slowly joined the group, when a thought struck her.  
  
"You guys are going out. I would laugh but my head hurts too much." She said as she sank to the floor and held her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, I uh I told them." J.D looked down in remorse.  
  
"That's ok poopy head." Perry said in a tone that meant J.D was in for it.  
  
"Dude, that is gross, what's he like in bed??" Turk asks giggling slightly. J.D caught Perry's look and wisely said nothing. Elliot came out and jumped at the stuffed dog, Perry smirked.  
  
"I am never drinking again." Elliot swore. She sat down and leaned into the couch. "So you guys got groiny yet?" She asked.  
  
The End I think not  
  
Elina: Yeah they are extremely unconventional. The Monty Python quote is in here cause my friend I had to do a drama skit and this was one of our choices and it had us in fits of giggles.  
  
Cutie: You should feel special, though don't tell anyone causes when I do people tend to edge away slowly and take away any sharp objects around me.  
  
TasChiBandGirl: I don't really see Elliot as a spoilt brat sorta gall more like someone who though trying to be nice she only manages it half the time. Anyway I like Elliot she makes laugh cause she's like an accidental ditz. 


	5. Whipped Cream and Strawberries

Guys I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in ages. It's not my fault!!! *See's the disbelieving looks* See I was at my Godmothers for a week, and I really couldn't ask her to use her computer for my little story. Can you see her face!! "God mummy dearest may I please use your computer so I can write a yummerific story about J.D and Perry doing lots of naughty stuff?" I was also having too much fun shopping :} And when I came back the Internet wasn't working and I had to work in the morning. Anyway I beg your forgiveness and I offer you this chapter as a present.  
  
Whipped Cream and Strawberries  
  
*The hospital* Perry was kinda angry, well kinda was an understatement. He hadn't seen J.D in a week and all the pent up sexual was getting to him. Actually it hadn't he was just as horny as hell and all he wanted was that cute little mouth h on his. Perry blushed just a soft shade of red but you could tell he was embarrassed, the reason being all that lovely thinking had made him just a little too happy. He was now discreetly holding the folder in front of him so none could tell while desperately thinking yucky thoughts such as eighties fashions, Dr Kelso in eighties fashions and compost. Those three things combined did it. He rounded a corner and nearly ran into Dr Kelso and J.D. J.D mouthed help me. He sprung into action. "Newbie, come with me." He ordered.  
  
"Dr Cox, Dr Dorian is assisting me with something." Dr Kelso countered.  
  
"Not anymore." Perry smirked and dragged J.D off, leaving Dr Kelso looking rather dumbstruck. Another intern walked pass them and was snapped up by quickly by the rather mad Dr. "You owe me" Perry said once they were out range.  
  
"I'd love to stay and thank you now but I've got to go check on a patient." J.D smiled and ran off. Perry glowered. J.D skidded around the next bend and straight in to the janitor. J.D started to apologise when he saw who it was and realised the apology was useless.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young Dr Dorian. You just had to run in to me, didn't you?" He gave on of his creepy janitor glares J.D just walked around him or would have if the janitor hadn't of tripped him. The janitor walked away laughing slightly. J.D swore and grasped the hand that was in front of his face. He looked at his rescuer to see it was Perry.  
  
"My knight in shining armour." J.D smiled and laughed.  
  
"You owe me big." Perry said.  
  
"I'll make it up to you I promise." J.D blew kiss and ran off. Perry mentally swore and then for the sake of it mentally swore again.  
  
*Four and a half hours later*  
  
Perry finally arrived at home. He'd been bumping into J.D all day and If he wasn't home he was going to be pissed and would have to deal with his super happy by himself. He opened the door to a beautiful sight. J.D was standing there with a spray can of whipped cream and huge thing of strawberries. Perry closed the door and dropped his stuff. He picked up a strawberry. "Is this for me?" He asked.  
  
"Who else." J.D answered. Perry popped the strawberry into his mouth. Smiling he kissed J.D and they slide down onto the couch the whipped cream and strawberries forgotten.. For the moment.  
  
Hehehe I'll update soon ok.  
  
Elina: Have balloon cause you seem like my friend who really loves balloons. 


	6. Freefalling

You know I hate school, horrible thing!! So as a gift to all the other people who will be joining me in the horrific place they call school, I'm writing a school reunion chapter. And any single character assuming I've heard of them, if not you'll just have to give me a run down on them will be included. But they only get in the chappie if you let me know you want them. Any couples are welcome slash or het.  
  
This chapter is done in Perry's P.O.V  
  
*Freefalling*  
  
A wise man once said that you know you are grown up when you stop having fantasies. Me well I've got a little fantasy of J.D naked tied to the bed, just for me. Actually a wise man didn't say that a friend did, but J.D's got me watching his shows and though I have to admit Darien and Bobby would make a good couple, I wish he would stop pointing out all the people he wants to get together, though some of the couples are pretty funny. I never would of thought of Spike and Angel without him sitting right beside me and pointing out it.  
  
After Jordan, I promised I would never love anyone that deeply again. But I can't help myself, I've fallen head over heels with J.D and it looks like I'm not the only one. The day after J.D got drunk and inadvertently let the cat out of the bag, I had the big brother/sister speech off half the hospitals population including the patients. You know the speech that basically goes "You hurt him, we hurt you." J.D only ended up getting it three or four times. So unfair.  
  
I tried so hard not fall in love with him, when I first saw him all I could do was salivate at the beautiful creature before me. It took me all of two seconds to snap out of it and snap at him for something, while inwardly yelling at myself not to do it. I distanced myself from him, while still being as close to him as I could. Then my perfect walls were shattered when he turned up here with that damn stupid contract and when I kissed him, I knew I was hopelessly in love with him.  
  
If J.D asked me to do anything and I mean anything I would do it. Damn him, why does he have this affect on me? You ever being skydiving, I have. Hell fun but hell scary. Well the moment when you haven't pulled the parachute and your just freefalling that's what being near J.D is like for me. The sad thing is I wouldn't swap this for anything in the world.  
  
Here he comes, he looks so sexy with bed hair that and the fact he's wearing only a pair of my silk boxers. He walks over to me rubbing sleep out of his eyes and smiles one of those sexy smiles that makes me want to take him there and then. "It's two o'clock in the morning Perry. Come back to bed." He tells me. I take his hand and follow him to our bed. As he cuddles into me he asks me what I was thinking about. Oh nothing I reply,  
  
"Just freefalling."  
  
So what do you think, rather thoughtful I thought?  
  
Well remember to tell me whom you want in the reunion chappie.  
  
Toodles. 


	7. Anything you can do, I can do better

Swimming carnivals are cool, you wanna know why? Cause I don't have to go!!! *Does a little dance* SO I'm updating. Oh Jordan and J.D have never met and the reunion chapter will be the next one. Did anyone want Carla and Elliot to get together, cause I'm thinking that they'd make a cute couple, so yes or no??  
  
Anything you can do I, I can do better.  
  
J.D had somehow managed to convince Perry to take him out to a really expensive restaurant. The reason something about celebrating their two- month anniversary or something. Whatever it was it worked Perry was now stuck at "The Ninraw" the most expensive restaurant in town. True he wouldn't want to be any where else but he was rather sore that he was footing the bill, but J.D had promised to make it a night he wouldn't forget and if he complained one bit he wouldn't get any that night, so he was doing his best to keep his outside demeanour happy while inside secretly plotting the death of every single other patron there. Though when J.D was playing footsie with you as the food was taking to long too come, you could really easily be happy, but not to happy cause that would be really embarrassing and you would never live it down.  
  
With the arrival of their food J.D's bladder launched its first attack and J.D ran off to more pressing matters. Quite successfully leaving Perry alone, which is not a good thing to do when said person is planning the murders of the entire restaurant using just his knife fork and that person who is sitting the corner looking suspiciously like his ex wife's Baked Alaska. It was an ingenious plan and would have worked too had the Baked Alaska just belonged to someone who looked like his ex wife not his actual ex wife. When he saw her all his wonderful plans flew out his head. He moved his plate out of the way and started repeatedly hitting his head on the table and saying his newfound mantra, "shit, shit, shit." Over and over again. She smirked and started to walk over to meet him when J.D came out and sat down at the empty seat. The confused look on her face was one of the times you just wish you had brought a camera. She watched in befuddlement as J.D managed to get Perry to stop trying to kill the table in under thirty seconds. She silently swore wondering how this pipsqueak of a boy was able to deal with Perry. Then she began to walk over to their table again, she was jealous though she would never admit it, not even under torture. She rearranged her top so there was more cleavage showing. She gave a death glare at J.D and smiled seductively at Perry.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. Long time no see." She said breathily. Perry would of hid underneath the table except the fact that J.D would never let him forget it so he settled for moving as far away from her as he could. There was a loud cough from J.D. "Oh, look if Perry hasn't got him self a boy toy." She glared some more at J.D then turned to look at Perry. There was a pointed look from J.D and Perry inwardly groaned.  
  
"J.D meet the dog I never wanted. Jordan meet puppy dog eyes." Perry said sounding like all he wanted to do was hid in a hole; make that a big hole, underneath a big rock.  
  
"Pleasure, I'm sure." Jordan drawled. This time it was J.D who shooting the death glares.  
  
"Hrmm, well we'd love to stay and chat, But I'm sure you have places to be, people to do." J.D said and smirked. They traded death glares again and if looks could kill people, they'd be toast. Perry got up and whispered something in J.D's ear. J.D smirked. He got up too, took a fifty-dollar note out of Perry's wallet and chucked it on the table. He whispered something in Jordan's ear, took hold of Perry's hand and softly sang just loud enough for Jordan to hear. "Anything you can do, I can do better."  
  
The End  
  
TasChiBandGirl: What can I say, I thought what would make me happy and somehow naked J.D and whipped cream just popped into my mind. I just wish the show's producers could see how much sense they make. Cause I'd be happy forever if they got those two together 


	8. The Reunion

I'm doing my bronze, *does a little dance* Heres the reunion scene finally posted. The people from the other fandoms aren't mine they are just visiting for a while. I hope you Enjoy it is a rather belated back to school present. But I had fun with it.  
  
J.D straightened up his tux, looked approvingly at Perry and walked in to the hall, which had been booked for Perry's fifteen-year high school reunion. It would have been ten but his class were never the best at organizing things, it took until the end of the year for them to just vote in a class president.  
  
J.D smiled it had been a lot of hard work to get Perry to come, with a lot of cajoling, pleading, threatening all of which didn't do anything. It was with holding sex that did it. J.D reminisced of how unwilling Perry was to go to this party, when the invitation first arrived J.D had found Perry repeatedly hitting his head against the kitchen table.  
  
As they walked in, Perry groaned and told himself what he would go with out if he ran out of the room screaming like a girl. J.D elbowed him and the frown that was beginning to turn his face into a really scary one smoothly slid into a forced smile.  
  
They stood there for a moment, in a small crowd of people. Everyone in certain cliques, but almost immediately a couple came in bickering about whether or not they could leave. The woman won as her partner stood there with a look of resentment that matched Perry's mood and they stayed. When Perry saw the couple, he did a double take then he walked over to the man. "Becker" Perry exclaimed.  
  
"Cox, long time no see." Becker.  
  
There was a cough from both J.D and the lady beside Becker. Both men go light shade of pink. "Reggie meet Cox, I'd give you his first name but I value my life." Becker said and managed a smile.  
  
"J.D meet Becker, I'd give you his first name but its Becker why bother." Perry retaliated with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
J.D smiled "See I told you you'd enjoy yourself." He said rather smugly.  
  
"He didn't want to come either?" Reggie asked. The two doctors were remencing and ignoring their dates.  
  
"Nope." J.D answered. They both smirked. There was a loud thunk, their heads turned along with the rest of the room to see the latest guest arrive. She was one of those ladies that put you in mind of evil psychopaths. Dangerous but hell hot. You never would have guessed that her and her date even new each other. He was a balding middle-aged man he was the cause of the thunk and was currently picking up the contents of a spilled briefcase. Becker and Perry glanced at each other, then at the latest arrival and as one they proceeded to hide behind their dates. Reggie and J.D shared a confused look.  
  
"Daddy should be pleased, we can go now Broots." The lady said looking around the room, Her eyes narrowed and she walked quickly over to someone who had just come over from the punch bowl. He saw her and drooped the two glasses he was carrying and ran. The man looked wildly around the room for sanctuary and dove behind J.D, pushing Perry out of his hiding spot.  
  
"Hey, you were the idiot that made PMS angry, now you can face her wrath." Perry said pushing the man out of the way.  
  
"PMS?" The man asked.  
  
PMS taped the man on the shoulder. "My nickname at school, Jarrod" She let out a hollow laugh when she said this.  
  
"Why Parker, you're looking lovely. I'd love to stay and chat only you know how it is." Jarrod said and ran away again. Parker followed him, on there way out they pushed over Broots who had managed to pick up all the contents of the briefcase. It dropped with a loud thunk, Broots let out a little sigh and started to pick up the papers again.  
  
The talk started up, and two people made their way of to join the group of friends. When they reached the little party. The doctors greeted one of the men as if he was a long lost brother. Unfortunately no introductions were made as the three men were swapping stories so the dates had to figure everything out themselves. Eventually they figured out who everyone was, but by that time more people had joined the group. Luckily introductions were made. The ensuing mess ended up sounding something like this:  
  
"Cox long time no see meet my Partner Darien." "Reggie meet Becker" "Becker meet my second in command Samantha" "She can be my second in com- Ow what did you do that for." "J.D meet Bobby. Don't even think about it Jack." "Sam stay away from Becker, he's a dirty old man." "And you aren't, Reggie stay away from Bobby, he'll jump anything that moves." "I resent that."  
  
Eventually through much confusion, everyone was introduced to everyone else at least three or four times.  
  
There was a loud cough. Someone was onstage and was testing the microphone. "And now to present the awards, Coach Mentdoc." The microphone was handed over to a balding old man. Perry's eyes narrowed. He went to move forward but was stopped by Jack and Bobby, holding him back. He glared and tried to shake them off.  
  
"What's the matter?" J.D asked in a whisper.  
  
Becker lent over and whispered in his ear " Cox and the Coach didn't get on very well."  
  
Jack harrumphed. "And the understament of the year award goes to.." He said quietly.  
  
Bobby put his two cents in "The Coach called him a girl in his first year, after that it was all-out war." While his captors were distracted, Perry escaped. He leaped up on to the stage and floored the coach with one hit. He jumped back down and J.D gave him a lecture on good behaviour. He tried hard not to laugh but eventually it was too much for him and as J.D said sounding oddly like a mother "I can't believe you ashamed me like this." Perry cracked up. Pretty soon they were in fits of laughter. It didn't take long to find another presenter. Though as Raymond stood up there, He kept as far away from Perry as possible and kept shooting scared looks in his direction.  
  
Eventually the night came to an end. As Perry, Becker, Jack and Bobby parted, there dates made plans to meet up again soon. In the hotel that night Perry chucked his award on the floor and crawled into bed with J.D happy that he had been dragged to the reunion. J.D smiled as he thought of the discarded statue and the words engraved on it forever. "The person who was never thought to be gay and now is as well as being severely pussywhipped" Perry was never going to live it down.  
  
The characters in order of appearance Dr John Becker and Reggie off Becker. Miss Parker, Broots and Jarrod off the pretender. Bobby Hobbes and Darien Fawkes off The Invisible Man. Colonel Jack O'Neil and Major Samantha Carter off Stargate SG1 The teacher who used to call Perry a girl for Elina. And Raymond off Everybody loves Raymond 


	9. The Shopping Trip

They are still not mine ( But this chapter is dedicated to Elina as she wrote my Grissom and Greg slash story its called Last Chances and you should all go read it.  
  
The Shopping Trip  
  
J.D bounced into the bedroom where Perry was still sleeping. He'd woken up an hour before and after making some resemblance to coffee, was playing Perry's play station till he got bored with that and was now in his current predicament. He was weighing the choices between waking Perry and having to face his wrath and not get what he wanted or waiting till Perry woke up naturally and having a slim chance of getting it.  
  
He decided on the former and leaped onto the bed making it bounce. Perry snorted and rolled over. J.D pulled the blanket off and chucked it over the side of the bed. Perry just wriggled a bit and searched for the missing blanket. Then J.D hit upon a brilliant brainwave and silently crept out of the room. He crept back in carrying a glassful of ice. He lent over the sleeping body and fished out two pieces and placed them on his eyelids. Perry awoke with a scream. His hand reached out by reflex and caught a sliding ice cube. He turned to see the smiling face of J.D who when he saw the murderous look Perry was giving him let out a squeak dropped his cup and ran. Perry leaped out of bed and chased after him. He ran into the lounge room and did a double take. J.D was hiding behind an extremely expensive imported marble sculpture. J.D smiled a sheepish grin and ducked down. Perry grinned an evil grin and walked into the kitchen. He came out hiding something behind his back. J.D crouched lower behind the sculpture.  
  
Perry walked over and poured the lukewarm pot of coffee that J.D had made an hour earlier over him. J.D let out a small gasp and Perry pulled him up. "Just for that little incident, there will be no kissing, no sucking, no licking." Perry said and then paused for a moment. He leaned in close and whispered in J.D's ear " No fucking, for a month." J.D looked as if he was going to pass out. Perry pushed him down onto the floor. "Go have a shower Marsha, I'm not going to be seen in public with you looking like that." He sniffed pompously then walked out of the room. J.D let out a sigh and went to do as the almighty said.  
  
About half an hour later J.D was clean and ready to go out. Perry glared at him. "I still can't believe your making me take you shopping." He said and glared at him again.  
  
J.D bounced up and down happily. "You do need some new stuff, and your not getting out of it." He replied and followed Perry out of the flat. Now normally shopping wouldn't be something to dance about, but it was when you had Perry's credit card and new of an adults only shop with lots of yummy goodies and the added fact that Perry had sarcastically said he'd buy J.D a present.  
  
*The Mall*  
  
J.D was having a ball, the same couldn't be said about Perry who after being dragged into the seventh toyshop wanted to give up and die but J.D wouldn't let him. Perry was silently wishing for huge giant snakes to come eat him now, even a visit from Jordan would be preferable, when J.D spied a pet shop. His eyes widened and Perry was dragged over to "Animal Lovers". As they walked into the shop Perry whispered underneath his breathe "God kill me now." "I want a puppy." J.D stated.  
  
"No, no, no, no." Perry replied shaking his head and trying to back out of the story. "You've already got a dog." Perry said trying to reason.  
  
"But he's stuffed." J.D whinged "And you promised I could have a present."  
  
"How bout a budgerigar?" Perry asked. "Or a fish." Perry asked pushing said items in J.D's face.  
  
J.D smiled "But I want a puppy." He pouted.  
  
"How bout I get you a fish and" Perry stopped, took a deep breath then started again "And I'll meet your parents." Perry cringed.  
  
J.D let out a huge smile and they left the shop with two goldfish.  
  
When they got home Perry gave up his resolution for no sex when he looked in the bags and saw what J.D had brought from the adults only store. He let out an evil laugh and pinned J.D to the wall and kissed him passionately.  
  
So whadda ya think. 


	10. As You Wish

The usual disclaimers still apply, seeing as no one has given them to me yet, very upsetting. Slash is a relationship between two people of the same sex and yes in regards to SuperBob I am gay mad, and Moviepoopshootfan come on how could he not be gay.  
  
For everyone else who reviewed you all have my undying love and worship, cause you all rock. By the way would anyone like to know when I update so they know, as I will be happy to email anyone with regards to anything involving me or my stories. Jee I'm not self centred at all. LOL.  
  
As You Wish By Daydream Believer aka Bree  
  
Perry looked at the videos his lover had selected; he quickly scanned through the blurb on the back of one and grimaced. He looked J.D pointedly "You expect me to watch this crap?" He asked in a disgusted tone.  
  
J.D looked shocked and grabbed the videos away from Perry. "They are not crap" He said looking hurt. He started to murmur to the videos telling them to ignore that mean nasty man, Perry rolled his eyes.  
  
"J.D, one of them has a picture of a man with tights and a puffy pirate shirt on the cover; you tell me what I'm supposed to think." Perry stated trying to reason with the deranged person that appeared to be his boyfriend.  
  
J.D looked shocked, "How can you say that about David Bowie!" he said in an indignant tone.  
  
Perry sighed; he'd never be able to reason with him now. Instead he opted for the easy option and handed over the money for J.D to hire them out, "I'll meet you in the car." Perry called out as he walked out of the store.  
  
During the ride back to their flat, Perry muttered about stupid princes and their stupid brides. J.D thought about telling him that wasn't the movies name but decided to wait until he was in a better mood and when he more likely wouldn't withhold sex for J.D correcting him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Perry brought J.D's plate over to the table next to the couch and made himself comfy, waiting for his other half to join him. J.D sat down next to Perry and snuggled into him. It was a little known fact that the normally distant Doctor was a snuggler, though it was a fact which J.D delighted in.  
  
"Believe me babe, you'll love this movie."  
  
Perry looked at the younger man disbelievingly. "Really?" he asked, raising a somewhat doubtful eyebrow.  
  
"Yep, it's a classic. It has fencing, fighting, evil princes, giants, plotters. It has everything." J.D answered positive in his belief that Perry would love this movie as much as he did.  
  
Perry harrumphed, but leant forward to press play on the VCR.  
  
* * * * *  
  
J.D leaned forward and ejected the video. He turned to Perry and asked "So what did you think?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad, I spose."  
  
J.D looked scandalized. "Not that bad!" He shot out. "Come on, it is one of the greatest movie ever made!" J.D continued his tirade waxing on about how magnificent the movie was.  
  
Perry smirked. J.D stopped mid shout and looked at him outraged. "You knew I'd do that didn't you? You are a horrible man." J.D said with a hint of mirth in his voice, pointing his finger at his partner. J.D smiled at him evilly, and then jumped on him tickling everywhere all over the older mans body.  
  
In the middle of cries of laughter, Perry was yelling for help, but J.D was relentless his feathery touches traversing his lovers body finding his most ticklish spots. He stopped for a second. And let Perry have a breath.  
  
"Say that it is the most wonderful movie ever or I will tickle you more." J.D threatened.  
  
Perry stifled a giggle and held his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay, I concede."  
  
J.D smiled and helped Perry up. "Now, shall we watch another movie?" he asked.  
  
Perry grabbed one of the other movies J.D had chosen, still amused by the picture of the man in tights on the front cover.  
  
He ejected the other movie and put the one he was holding in. As he joined his young lover on the couch, he murmured quietly "As you wish." *  
  
The End, for now.  
  
* For anyone who hasn't watched the Princess Bride, "As you wish" is what the hero - Westley tells the heroine - Buttercup, at the beginning whenever she asks him to do anything, a few minutes into the movie you find out that Westley is really saying "I love you"  
  
By the way the other movie that J.D chose was Labyrinth, but I'm not sure what the cover is seeing as my copy is only taped off pay. But it is my all time favourite movie, who could resist David Bowie in tights. ;) 


End file.
